Moments Like These
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: It's moments like these when Marth's glad that no one really dies in the brawls. :: Ike x Marth, Marth x Ike


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except an emulator and a copy of _Fire Emblem_ which I downloaded, thinking that it was _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_. Oh well. I can slash Kent and Sain anyway. And maybe throw in Wil too. And Mark for the voyeuristic factor. (Though if anyone can link me to where I can DL _Path of Radiance_, I will be eternally grateful to said person :D)

**Author's Notes: **Right after I started playing _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_, I started slashing Ike and Marth. And I dreamt of them. Doing things. Kinky things involving swords. Which shall not be included here. Beta by **TwinStar**.

* * *

**MOMENTS LIKE THESE**

There's a scar on Ike's back. It's new and it looks painful though the mercenary says that he doesn't feel anything when Marth touches it. The prince is looking at that scar right now as the two of them lay naked in bed. Ike's sleeping on his stomach, an arm thrown across the other swordsman's body and his face pressed against the side of Marth's neck.

The mercenary's breath is hot against the prince's skin and Marth tightens his hold around Ike, shifting a bit so he could bury his face in Ike's shaggy dark blue hair. Marth opens one eye and looks once more at the scar his lover got from his latest brawl. He moves his hand lower and runs his fingers along the scar tissue, once more marveling at the technology that Master Hand used in healing his fighters. Just an hour ago, the scar had been an open wound, bleeding, and Ike had barely been half-conscious. Now, the mercenary's sleeping peacefully, nuzzling his face against Marth's neck.

"Mph—Marth?" Ike mumbles sleepily, one sapphire eye opening to peer blearily at the other blue-haired swordsman, and the prince pulls back a bit so that they can look at one another. "What is it?"

"Sorry," Marth whispers, worried that the mercenary wouldn't get enough rest. "I did not mean to wake you up."

Ike yawns and says, "'S okay," before he practically crawls over Marth, resting half on the prince and half on the bed. The arm thrown across the prince's waist tightens and when Ike yawns again, Marth can feel the other man's lips move against his cheek.

"Ike…" The prince moves until his lips are brushing against the mercenary's and closes his eyes to try and sleep as well. He's not really surprised when Ike moves forward and presses their lips together. Marth welcomes it and he opens his mouth even before he feels the press of his lover's tongue against his lips.

The mercenary's other arm slips under and around Marth while the one across his waist moves a bit lower, the hand tracing circles against the prince's skin. There's nothing urgent in their touches, not even when Ike's hand finally wraps around Marth's length and strokes as he grinds his own hardness against the slimmer man's hip.

Everything's slow and exploratory; Ike's mouth moving down Marth's neck to his collarbone, the prince's hand moving down the hard planes of the mercenary's back. Ike moves again until he's pinning Marth to the bed, angling his thrusts so that their erections are rubbing against one another.

The prince's breath hitches when Ike's thumb rubs against the tip of his hardness and the mercenary swallows the moans his lover makes as he kisses Marth. All too soon, Marth's orgasm hits him and he shudders in Ike's grip as he comes, feeling the other man reach completion after a few more thrusts against him.

They lie quietly on the bed, sheets tangled around their knees and sticky with release. Marth knows they should be stumbling into the bathroom to get cleaned up but he can't find the energy or will to do so. Ike's lying fully on top of him and in a moment the prince will start complaining about how heavy the mercenary is but for now, he just closes his eyes and rubs his nose against the other man's cheek.

Ike rolls off of him, gets off of the bed, and stands up. Marth's about to protest—Ike should be _resting_—but the taller man simply picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. The prince closes his eyes and leans his head against his lover's chest, listening to Ike's steady heartbeat.


End file.
